I Miss You
by beastchicky
Summary: My first songfic. I was listening to "I miss you" by Blink 182, and got the idea. Long story short, Lyds is mad at BJ. Every chapter is a new song. It's a good idea to listen to the songs while you read. . . If you can.
1. I Miss You

I Miss You

Beetlejuice sighed. He wanted to see Lydia, but he still remembered last time he appeared out of nowhere...

_I miss you  
I miss you_

[Flashback]  
Lydia lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking in silence. Until . . . "Hey babes!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, causing Lydia to jump.

_Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley_

"Beetlejuice!" Gasped Lydia. "You scared me!" "Well." Chuckled Beetlejuice. "That _is_ what I do best. . . Well, _other_ than pranking, that is. I mean, come _on_, we go through this every day."

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me_

"Soo. . ." Beetlejuice continued after a long silence. "You coming?" "I can't, Beej. It's Christmas. Sorry." Apologised Lydia. "Well, in the Neitherworld, we don't do Christmas. We have Halloween." Beetlejuice explained. "It's all very complicated." He added, noting Lydia's look of confusion.

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

"Come on Lyds. _Puh-lease?" _Beetlejuice begged from his space in the mirror. "Okay." Agreed Lydia. "But we _gotta_ be back before 7 tonight, or Dad'll go _ape_."

~*~

"I have to go _now_, Beej." Lydia begged. "Aww, c'mon babes, just one more movie?" Asked Beetlejuice.

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

"You asked already . . ._ three times_." Replied Lydia. "Take me home now!"

"No!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, crossing his arms and sitting down, pouting like a two year old that didn't get his own way. "You're so selfish!" Snapped Lydia, tears glistening in her eyes. "I hate you! Don't bother ever visiting me again! Home, home, _HOME!!!_"  
[End Flashback]

_I miss you  
I miss you_

"Why?" Whispered Beetlejuice.

_I miss you  
I miss you_

"Why can't I see her side of the mirror?" He asked himself, after spending 20 minutes staring into his mirror. He knew why, though. He was secretly fearful of what he would find, and fear was his one weakness – his kryptonite.

_Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry_

He tried to close his eyes, and sleep, but he only saw Lydia's face, heard her voice, felt the anger.

_I cannot sleep  
I cannot dream tonight_

Tears ran down his pale cheeks. "Why do I _always_ do that?" He sobbed.

_I need somebody and always  
This sick, strange darkness  
Comes creeping on  
So haunting every time_

Beetlejuice wiped his eyes, and stared at his ceiling, saying "She cares, she doesn't." as he counted every spiderweb, hoping the last one he saw would be a 'she cares'.

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you_

He knew what she'd say if he tried to talk to her, but he also knew he'd send himself to Sandworm Land if he didn't, just to stop thinking of her.

_And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight_

He could almost hear her now. . .

"_Don't waste your time on me  
you're already the voice inside my head"  
I miss you  
I miss you_

"_Don't waste your time on me  
you're already the voice inside my head"  
I miss you  
I miss you_

"STOP!" He cried, but it wouldn't; it just kept getting louder.

"_Don't waste your time on me  
you're already the voice inside my head"  
I miss you  
I miss you_

"_Don't waste your time on me  
you're already the voice inside my head"  
I miss you  
I miss you_

"Stop . . . please." He sobbed, falling to his knees, clutching his ears.

_Don't waste your time on me  
you're already the voice inside my head  
I miss you  
I miss you_

_Don't waste your time on me  
you're already the voice inside my head  
I miss you  
I miss you_

"I'm sorry, Lydia." Whispered Beetlejuice. "I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. . ."

_I miss you  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss you_

"Please forgive me."

_I miss you  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss you_

"I already do." Came a voice from behind.


	2. Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Long story short: While Beetlejuice was "missing" Lydia, the twelve year old Goth had problems of her own. . .

Lydia sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at Beetlejuice, it just happened. She hated this side of herself, the short-tempered side that rarely showed its' face.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside, all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away_

'BJ has every reason to be mad at me now.' She sadly thought.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lydia's dad, Charles inquired, a worried look upon his face. "Nothing, dad." Lydia smiled. She wasn't ready to tell him, to tell _anyone_, not yet.

_What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?_

Lydia kept up a happy pretence during dinner (turkey), while trying to resist thinking of a certain Poltergeist . Unfortunately, as the saying goes, "Not . . . resisting . . . well."

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away_

Next was dessert (chocolate pudding. You can shove your Figgie pud. . ._Not_ literally. –Looks nervously at BJ-). Nobody noticed the silent battle raging in Lydia's mind.

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself, I need to get around this_

'I should never have yelled at him like that.' Lydia thought to herself. 'Poor BJ, all alone on Christmas. I _want_ to explain, but I don't think he'd understand.'

_If I show you I don't think you'd understand  
'Cos no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away_

'I should go see him.' Lydia decided. 'Right after we open the presents.'

~*~

'Why don't they _stop_ talking, so I can apologise.' Lydia silently groaned, looking at her wrist, only to realize she hadn't worn a watch in years.

_I'm going nowhere  
On and on and  
I'm getting nowhere  
On and on and on  
(Take me away)  
I'm going nowhere  
On and on, and off and on, and off and on_

'_Finally_, I thought they'd never finish.' Thought Lydia, as everyone cleaned up. Lydia's mind, however, wasn't on what she was doing. She was worried Beetlejuice would do something stupid, and wouldn't ask for help; not that he _ever_ did, though.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away_

"I'm _really_ tired, dad." Lydia told Charles, after everything had been done, and all the presents were open. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." "Okay sweetie." Charles smiled. "See you in the morning." "Love you." Said Lydia. "Love you too." Charles blew his daughter a kiss.

_Take me away_

When she go to her room, she heard screaming coming from her mirror. She dropped her gifts on the floor, and rushed to the mirror. That's when she realised who it was.

"STOP!" Sobbed Beetlejuice. "Stop . . . please." "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Exclaimed Lydia, as the world started to spin.

_Break me away_

"I'm sorry, Lydia." Beetlejuice whispered, kneeling on the floor, as his hands dropped to his sides. "I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. . .Please forgive me."

_Take me away_

"I already do." Smiled Lydia, putting a hand on Beetlejuice's shoulder.


End file.
